nightmareasylumfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Killer
'''Alien Killer '''is a remake of The Alien Killer. Plot James, Thomas and Darren are trying unsuccessfully to find dates to the upcoming school prom Eventually, they convince Laura, Lynn and Beth to go with them. They are joined by bookish Amanda, who couldn't get a date but decide to come along anyway. In the toilets during the dance, the shy and nerdy Ricky goes to pee. When someone else comes in, he hides in a stall. It turns out to be Allie and her date Reece, and they begin having sex in the stall next to Ricky. Unable to leave, Ricky becomes aroused and begins to masturbate. When they are done, Allie and Reece find Ricky and chase him out of the toilets. He runs out of the school and sulks. Suddenly, a meterorite crashes into the nearby field, so he goes to investigate. Something unknown comes out of the crater and possesses Ricky. Thomas and Lynn go out to Thomas' car to have sex, but are unknowingly watched by Ricky. When they are done, Lynn smokes a cigarette while Thomas goes to pee. Ricky sneaks up behind him and kills him offscreen. He then returns to the car and uses his newfound cosmic abilties to seduce Lynn, and they have sex, during which Ricky kills her and moves on. Elsewhere, a spaceship comes down and an alien hunter named Ripper emerges. He locates the crash site and finds the body of it's previous host; Ripper deduces that the alien has found a new host. Back at the prom, Darren and Beth go into the locker room, where they have energetic sex. Ricky runs into Allie and Reece, and kills them. He then sneaks into the locker room and turns on the showers, interrupting Darren and Beth. Darren goes to investigate, and Ricky breaks his neck. He then returns to Beth and seduces her like he did Lynn, once again killing her after sex. James and Laura start kissing and James begins to get undressed, but Laura tells him that she's not ready yet, causing him to storm off. Outside, he encounters Ripper, who tells him about the alien. A very drunk James turns violent and steals a knife from Ripper's belt, forcing Ripper to shoot him in the head. Laura runs into Amanda and the two decide to go home together. Ripper investigates the area, and is notified by screams that several bodies have been found. Ricky slips away, but Ripper is able to detect the alien's energy signature and follows him. Back at Laura's house, she and Amanda find themselves alone and Amanda kisses her. Laura decides that she is ready and they go up to her parents bed, where Amanda takes her virginity. Ricky arrives and silently breaks in. He climbs the stairs and waits for Amanda and Laura to be finished before Laura goes to pee. When she comes back, she finds Ricky holding Amanda at knife point, and despite her pleas, he stabs her to death. Laura runs out of the house, and straight into Ripper's arms. Ripper pulls out his gun and shoots Ricky dead. Once he is sure that the alien is dead, Ripper teleports back to his ship and leaves Earth, while Laura cries in the street. Deaths Thomas - Killed by Ricky Lynn- Strangled by Ricky Reece - Punched in the throat Allie - Killed offscreen Darren - Neck broken Beth - Strangled James - Shot in the head by Ripper Amanda - Stabbed Ricky/Alien - Shot by Ripper Sex and Nudity Allie and Reece have sex in a bathroom stall. Ricky listens to Allie and Reece having sex and masturbates. Thomas and Lynn have sex in the back of Thomas' car. Thomas is seen peeing. Ricky has sex with Lynn and kills her. Darren and Beth have sex in the locker room. Darren is seen naked when he is killed. Ricky has sex with Beth and kills her. James tries to have sex with Laura and pulls his jeans down. He begins to lift Laura's top and puts his hand into her underwear. Laura and Amanda have sex on Laura's parents bed. Laura is seen peeing. Laura is naked until the end of the film. Category:Films